Metal Kids
by Speedlion
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als Metal Sonic en een paar nieuwe robots worden gederobotiseerd...
1. Deroboticized

**Hoofdstuk 1: Deroboticized**

Leuk... Heel leuk... de dokter is weer eens doorgedraaid.

'Ga maar naar Freedom HQ, Metal Sonic en neem iedereen daar gevangen,' had hij tegen me gezegd. 'En hier zijn een paar vrienden voor je.'

Hij had een roldeur geopend... Ik had met mijn eigen sensors gezien wat hij had gemaakt: Metal Tails, Metal Shadow, Metal Knuckles, Metal Charmy en Metal Espio.

'Waarvoor Metal Espio en Metal Charmy?' had ik gevraagd.

'Omdat hij goed kan spioneren en de ander kan vliegen,' was het botte antwoord geweest van de dokter. En nu zitten we in dat stinkende bos dat die Freedom Fighters de Great Forest noemden. Espio liep voorop. Ik daarentegen, liep naast Metal Tails en Metal Knuckles. De enige die ik werkelijk mocht was Metal Tails, maar dat viel ook weer mee. Metal Espio stond stil.

'Daar,' zei hij met zijn metalen stem, terwijl hij door enkele struiken en bomen zijn metalen vinger richtte op een klein gebouw dat schijnbaar de grond in zakte. Bovenop het gebouw stond een koepel, helemaal overdekt met gras. Alleen bovenop de koepel zat een ijzeren luik, of zoiets. Maar dat ding was als uitgang bedoeld en er via die manier inkomen was moeilijk. We focusten ons dus op de ingangen: De deur en de Great Oak Slide. De deur is... jullie weten waarschijnlijk wel wat een deur is... zo niet, dan ben ik vrijwel zeker dat dit verhaal niet voor je voorbestemt is. De Great Oak Slide was een geheime ingang. De ingang was een boomstronk waar je in kon springen. Zodra je erin springt, belandt je in een of andere glijbaan die je vanzelf in het gebouw brengt... Het grootste gedeelte van het gebouw lag ondergronds. Alleen het lab was op grondniveau. Met een trap kon je naar de "relax-ruimte" komen. Hier stonden een paar banken, stoelen, een koelkast en nog heel veel andere spullen die je in een doorsnee huiskamer en keuken zult aantreffen. Enkele deuren leidden naar slaapkamer... Voor ieder lid van de Knothole Freedom Fighters en de Chaotix was er een. Ik was er vaker geweest... De laatste keer werd ik vernietigd door Sonic en Scourge en zijn Suppression Squad.

'Ja... ga je de hele dag wijzen of gaan we ook nog wat doen,' zei ik ongeduldig tegen Metal Espio.

Met z'n zessen vlogen we naar de deur. Niemand te zien, niet op mijn radar en niet op mijn sensors, die jullie ogen noemen. Metal Knuckles stelde zijn armkanon in en richtte op de deur en voordat iemand hem kon waarschuwen knalde hij de deur en het gebied erom heen tot puin. Een grote stofwolk kwam opzetten.

'Sukkel... We waren gezegd om het stil te doen!' riep Metal Shadow boos.

'Geen tijd!' riep Metal Espio. 'Erin.'

Met zijn zessen vlogen we de deur door. We kwamen in een gang terecht. Vlak voor ons was een deur... de deur die toegang gaf tot het lab. Metal Espio stopte niet, maar crashte meteen door de deur heen. Ik wilde hem waarschuwen voor het geluid. Het was weer te laat.

_'Ach... Wie daarnet de explosie niet heeft gehoord, is verschrikkelijk doof, of verschrikkelijk naïef.'_

We stormden allemaal het lab in, waar exact één persoon aanwezig was: Tails. Met grote ogen keek hij naar ons. Hij ging in de vechthouding staan.

'Wees niet dom, klein kind. Je bent verloren,' zei ik. 'Geef je over.'

'Dat hoorde ik te zeggen,' zei Metal Tails verontwaardigd.

Oh... daarom haat ik het om in teams te werken.

'Hou je mond en richt je op Tails,' zei ik.

Tails was achteruit aan het lopen. Een stuk metaal, wat weet ik niet precies, lag nu vlak achter hem. Voordat ik of de anderen hem konden waarschuwen, iets wat we zeker te weten niet hadden gedaan, struikelde hij over het ding en viel hij met een schreeuw achterover. In zijn val drukte hij een hendel op een of ander apparaat naar beneden. Het apparaat begon te zoemen en een geluid te maken dat ik nog nooit van een apparaat had gehoord. Het klonk alsof het ding aan het laden was. Voordat we het doorhadden, schoot het een straal op ons af. We werden allen omgeven door een blauwe gloed. Ik voelde iets raars... het volgende moment was alles zwart.

Ik werd weer wakker met een heel vreemd gevoel. Ik lag op een bed. Alles was veel groter dan anders. Ik wist nu al dat er iets verschrikkelijk mis was. Ik keek rond en zag de anderen... wacht, waren dat de anderen. Voor me zag ik een rode mierenegel, een zwart egel zonder rode streep op zijn stekel, een paarse kameleon en een oranje-witte vos met twee staarten en een zwart-witte bij... allemaal zo ongeveer een jaar of 8. Een vreselijke gedachte kwam mijn hersens binnenvliegen...

_'We zijn gederobotiseerd... nu zijn we kinderen van 8 jaar!'_

Ik keek naar mijn eigen handen... in plaats van metalen handen waren het handen van van vlees en bloed... ik kon mijn sensoren... eh, ogen, niet geloven. Metal Shadow werd wakker. Hij wreef met zijn handen in zijn ogen. Hij keek mij aan met een vreemde blik. Zijn ogen werden groot en hij vroeg:  
'B-ben jij dat, Metal Sonic?'

Hij keek naar zijn eigen handen en staarde vlak langs mij. In zijn ogen had hij een verre blik, alsof hij zich iets ergs realiseerde.

'Waar zijn we?' vroeg hij.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Kweenie. Laten we het gaan uitzoeken.'

Metal Shadow keek om naar de andere drie.

'En zij?'

'Laat maar liggen. Die hebben we toch niet nodig,' verzekerde ik Metal Shadow. Ik sprong van het bed af, dat ongeveer even hoog als ik was. De kamer was niet al te groot. Naast het bed stond een eikenhouten nachtkastje. Tegenover het bed stond een kleding kast. Aan de muur hing een poster van de Freedom Fighters. Ik en Shadow liepen naar de deur. Oh... waren hangen jullie die deurknoppen altijd zo hoog.

'Hoe gaan we dat oplossen?' vroeg ik aan Metal Shadow.

'Tails,' antwoordde hij.

Ik zuchtte, maar zag in dat er niks anders op zat. Metal Shadow sprong weer op het bed. Hij schudde Metal Tails even heen en weer en na een grote geeuw, wat uitstrekken en wat knipperen, was Metal Tails ook weer in het land der levenden.

'W-wie ben jij?' vroeg hij verschrikt aan Metal Shadow.

'Metal Shadow. We zijn 8-jarige kinderen geworden.'

Het was stil... en bleef stil.

'Hei, zeg... komt er nog wat van,' zei ik ongeduldig. 'Die deur moet open.'

'No problemo,' zei Metal Tails. Hij vloog naar de deur en duwde de deurknop naar beneden. Met gekraak ging de deur open. Ik keek als eerst uit de kamer. Mijn blik viel op een gang... een ondergrondse gang. We waren dus nog steeds in Freedom HQ. Naast onze deur zaten nog vijf of zes deuren. Aan het einde van de gang was een deur die naar de woonruimte leidde. Ik gebaarde Metal Shadow en Metal Tails me te volgen. Met z'n drieën keken me schichtig om ons heen, terwijl we naar de deur liepen die toegang gaf tot de woonruimte. Hier zat de deurknop lager. Zonder moeite deed ik de houten deur open. Een klein piepje was hoorbaar toen ik de deur opendeed.

'Hallo?' zei ik met een zacht stemmetje. Een van de banken begon te kraken en over de leuning van de groene bank kwam het hoofd van Tails.

'Ook hallo,' zei hij.

'Wat... wat is er gebeurd?'

'Om het kort te houden... Dat apparaat verandert metaal in organische dingen.'

'Daar was ik ook achtergekomen,' zei ik. Duh... Dat kon een baby nog verzinnen.

Metal Shadow en Metal Tails kwamen achter mij naar binnen.

'Metal Espio, Metal Charmy en Metal Knuckles zijn ook wakker, Metal Sonic,' zei Metal Tails. Achter Metal Tails kwamen nu ook Metal Espio, Metal Charmy en Metal Knuckles naar binnen. We stonden daar stil. Beiden wisten niet wat we tegen de ander moesten zeggen. Er was weinig te zeggen.

'Laten we als eerst voor nieuwe namen zorgen... of wil je soms dat Dr. Eggman jullie weer robotiseerd?'

Daar had ik nog niet over nagedacht. Wilde ik weer terug... Ik het eigenlijk wel best zo.

'Dat lijkt me een geschikt plan,' zei ik. Ik dacht na: Welke naam zou ik willen kiezen.

'Mark,' zei ik.

Metal Knuckles koos voor Ryan, Metal Shadow koos voor Josh, Metal Espio koos voor Brad, Charmy nam Tyler en Metal Tails nam Wes.

'Mooi,' zei Tails tegen ons. 'Wil je dat ik de anderen vertel, of...'

'Nee,' zei Metal Espio, eh... Brad. 'Een persoon lijkt me genoeg.'

'Ik heb wat zitten denken... jullie zijn eigenlijk precies hetzelfde als degenen waar je voor bent ontworpen, met enkele verschillen, die later wel zullen opduiken.'

Hij had zijn zin nog niet afgemaakt, toen een grote, harde bons onze aandacht trok. Allemaal keken we naar boven.

'Dat,' zei Tails, 'is niet goed.'

Hij keerde zich naar ons en zei:

'Jullie blijven hier. Ik ga kijken wat er aan de hand is.'

Voordat we antwoord konden geven, rende hij de trap op naar boven.

'Wat denk jij?' vroeg ik aan Wes.

'Eggman... zeker te weten. Die is ongeduldig geworden, dat we niet zijn komen opdagen. En nu valt-ie ons aan. Nou ja... Freedom HQ.'

'Zullen we...' begon Tyler. We keken elkaar aan.

'Waarom ook niet,' zei Josh, zijn schouders ophalend. We renden naar de trap. Nou ja... Het leek alsof de rest er een jaar over deed. In een flits stond ik bij de trap, naast Shadow. We hadden dus dezelfde eigenschappen, hè. Dat kon nog mooi worden.

'Schiet op slomo's,' zei ik plagend tegen de rest. 'Kom op, Josh... wij gaan alvast vooruit.'

Josh en ik renden de trap op en Freedom HQ uit... waar een grote robot van Eggman ons de weg versperde. Het ding leek op een metalen krab. In een van zijn scharen had hij Tails geklemd. Tails zag er uitgeput uit.

'Okay,' zei ik. 'Let the game begin.'

Ik ging in een spin dash en sneed door de poot die vast zat aan de schaar die Tails vasthad. De schaar zakte open en viel op de grond. Tails keek versuft naar ons. De andere vier kwamen nu ook naar buiten rennen. Mijn oog viel op de cockpit, of hoe je zoiets noemt in een robot. Eggman zat in de cockpit verbaasd naar ons te kijken.

'Hey, Eggie,' zei ik plagend. 'Volgens mij zit er wat haar onder je neus. Zeker niet geschoren vandaag.'

'Hou je mond, egel!'

Ik ging weer in een spin dash en zaagde makkelijk door de andere drie poten van de krab. Josh deed het aan de andere kant op precies dezelfde manier. Een milliseconde bleef het ding in de lucht zweven, maar daarna viel het met een nog grotere bons neer. Dit was eigenlijk leuk... als robot had ik altijd Sonic om te verslaan. Nooit had ik een ander doel gehad. En nu kon eindelijk iets slopen wat te slopen was. Ik sprong op het glas van de cockpit en zei:

'Oké... bedankt dat we je robot mochten slopen. Het was een waar genoegen. Ga nu maar snel weer terug om een nieuwe te maken. Ik kan niet wachten tot de volgende keer.

'Jij... jij... Hoe durf je me te beledigen!'

'Beledigen? Ik geef je een compliment...'

Dr. Eggman drukte een knopje in en de cockpit kwam los van het grote geheel. Het kleine vliegende apparaat waar hij zo vaak in ontsnapte was nu ook weer zijn ontsnapping. Snel sprong ik van het glas af.

'Ik zal me wreken!' riep hij, voordat hij wegvloog.

'Dat... was eigenlijk best leuk,' zei Ryan.

Een blauwe flits ging ons voorbij en stopte. Het was Sonic.

'Waar is Eggman?' vroeg hij aan ons. Hij bekeek ons allemaal.

'Die is net weg... we hebben z'n speeltje gesloopt en dat vond-ie niet leuk,' zei ik.

'Wie zijn jullie eigenlijk... ik heb jullie nooit eerder gezien.'

Oei... nu begon het lastig te worden. En juist op dat moment kwam Tails met de redding. Hij liep nog steeds met een suf gezicht rond, maar een hersenschudding kon het niet zijn:  
'Wezen, Sonic. Ik heb ze gevonden in het bos...'

'Oh...' zei Sonic. Zijn ogen vielen op de kapotte deur van Freedom HQ.

'Zou je me willen uitleggen wat er daar is gebeurd?' vroeg hij aan Tails, die naar ons liep. Hij stond stil. Ik kon zijn gezicht zien verstarren.

'Eh... Metal Sonic is hier geweest. Heeft wat schade aangericht, maar eh... ik heb 'm eh... verslagen.'

Dat was een grote leugen die ik hem nooit vergeef. Hij keek naar me met een lachend gezicht. De anderen konden hun lach ook moeilijk inhouden. Ik gromde wat, maar liet het hierbij.

'Dus...,' zei Sonic. 'Jullie hebben Eggman aangepakt. Ik moet zeggen dat het er heel wat is gesloopt.'

Hij lachte.

'Je gaat toch niet een eigen groep oprichten, hè.'

'Huh?' zei Tails verbaasd.

_'Hé... dat is niet eens zo'n slecht idee.'_

Voordat Tails kon antwoorden zei ik:  
'Ja... dat waren we van plan.'

Iedereen keek mij aan.

'Echt?' vroeg Wes.

'Jep. En we heten de Metal-Busters.'

Oké... misschien had ik dat niet moeten zeggen. Dat klonk echt verkeerd.

'Oowwkee,' zei Sonic lang nadenkend. 'Ik ga even naar New Mobo...'

Tails knikte. In een flits verdween Sonic.

'Waar haal je het idee vandaan!' zei Josh, zodra Sonic weg was.

'Is het dan zo'n slecht plan?' vroeg ik aan de anderen.

Daar moesten de anderen even over nadenken.

'En wie moet de leider zijn?' vroeg Tails. 'Ik zeker.'

'Dat is vanzelfsprekend,' zei Brad.

'Maar ik weet niet... ik heb zoiets nooit gedaan. Ik heb nooit een team geleid... hoe moet ik dan...'

'Relax,' zei Wes naast me.

'Ik weet niet eens of het zo'n goed plan is om de rest van de Knothole Freedom Fighters te verlaten.'

'Da 's oké. Je zult zien dat het leuk wordt.'

'Zeg, Mark,' zei Ryan. 'Hoe kom je eigenlijk bij de naam "Metal Busters".'

'Dat schoot zomaar m'n hoofd in,' zei ik. Ik weet serieus tot de dag van vandaag niet waarom ik die naam had gekozen. Ik richtte me nu op Tails.

'Mij verslaan, hè,' zei ik boos tegen Tails.

'Wat? Ik moest toch wat verzinnen.'

'Had dan gezegd dat Eggman het had gedaan.'

'De eerste optie schoot mijn gedachten in en ik zei het. Als ik aan andere dingen moest gaan denken zou het te lang hebben geduurd... dat zou argwaan wekken, denk je ook niet.'

'Best... Als je maar niet denkt dat dat op waarheid is gebaseerd.'

Tails mompelde wat en keek naar het grote gat, waar eerst een deur had gezeten.

'Net klaar en nu al weer aan vervanging toe... het is niet mogelijk,' zuchtte hij.

Het was twee dagen later. In de tussentijd hadden we onze eerste ontmoeting met de Knothole Freedom Fighters gehad... nou ja, de eerste... We hadden ze al heel wat vaker ontmoet, maar aangezien zij het niet wisten... Ze waren eigenlijk best aardig. Ik weet ook niet hoe, maar op een of andere manier waren ik en Wes naar elkaar toegegroeid, als beste vrienden. Precies hetzelfde met Tyler en Brad en met Ryan en Josh. Deze dag begon onze eerste missie... wacht... ik begin verkeerd. De meeste Freedom Fighters waren afwezig... Sonic was naar de Northern Tundra, Tails, Bunnie en Antoine waren naar Cocoa Island... (StH #116/SU #17). Alleen Sally was nog hier. En aangezien Tails weg was, was ik nu de leider van de Metal-Busters. Ik voelde me net een klein kind, dat niet kon wachten tot hij zijn eerste avontuur ging beleven. Dat betekent niet dat het in New Mobotropolis niet slecht was... in tegendeel. Het eten was er geweldig en het gevoel om te slapen was heerlijk. Zoiets zou echt voor robots moeten worden uitgevonden. Het is grappig om te bedenken dat ik nu een held ging worden die mijn grootste aartsvijanden ging ondersteunen... nou ja, ik zag ze niet echt als aartsvijanden. Ze waren daar veel te aardig voor. En Dr. Eggman... die kon me vergeten. Ik had het hier reuze naar m'n zin. Ik snapte nu pas waarom Mobians geen robots willen zijn. En dan was er Sally Acorn... ik denk niet dat ze veel vertrouwen in ons heeft... We zijn immers 8 jaar... maar daar tegenover staat dat Sally Acorn even oud was toen zij begon. Desniettemin functioneerden we nu als een soort reserve Freedom Fighters. En denkend aan wat er aan de vorige groep reserve Freedom Fighters was gebeurd, wilde ik zo gauw mogelijk laten zien dat we wat konden. Tails, onze leider, was waarschijnlijk een van de beste personen die ik ooit heb ontmoet en ken. Hij is aardig, doet nooit iets zonder te overleggen... een perfecte gozer... net als Sonic en de rest. Ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik ze haatte. De Chaotix hadden we nog niet ontmoet. Ik zou ze graag eens willen zien. Maar oké, dat zal vast nog wel eens gebeuren. Nu had ik andere dingen aan me hoofd. NICOLE had me gezegd om naar Sally te komen in het kasteel. Het was het mooiste gebouw dat ik ooit had gezien, van binnen en van buiten. En het was groot. Heel groot.

'Mark!'

Ik schoot uit m'n gedachten. Sally keek me streng aan.

'Eh... sorry,' zei ik beschaamd. Was ik beschaamd? Ik schaamde me nog meer. Oh... zo houdt het nooit op.

'Opletten. Ik zei dat je naar Sand-Blast City gaat.'

Sand-Blast City... heel in de verte begon een belletje te rinkelen... wacht... nee, dat was de etensbel voor de bedienden... grr...

'Is het vreemd als ik daar nog nooit van heb gehoord?' vroeg ik.

'Zeker niet. Je hoeft voorlopig alleen maar te weten dat die stad in de problemen zit. Het Dark Egg Legion is de oorzaak van die problemen. Missie is simpel... los het op.'

Heel makkelijk gezegd, dame... als het nou ook net zo makkelijk en snel ging als dat je praatte... dat ging het zeker niet.


	2. A NonDangerous Adventure

De reis naar Sand-Blast City was in een mum van tijd gebeurd. De zes werden afgezet in de woestijn en daar konden ze het verder zelf uitzoeken.

'Als ik me niet vergis, moeten we die kant op, jongens,' zei Ryan. De zon scheen fel en de hitte was bijna ondraaglijk. Organisch zijn heeft ook zo z'n nadelen. Als robot voel je geen hitte. In de verte zagen we Sand-Blast City opdoemen. Er was niks vreemds te zien. De hele woestijn was leeg en Sand-Blast City leek net een spook-stad.

'Raar... als er geen Dark Egg Legion is, verwacht je toch minstens dat de stad wordt bevolkt,' zei Josh.

Ik vertrouwde situatie helemaal niet. Het was veel te stil.

'Volgens mij worden we opgewacht,' zei ik tegen de rest.

'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg Tyler, terwijl hij naar de stad keek.

'Het is veel te stil. Alsof de vijand weet dat we eraan komen.'

'Hoe zouden ze dat weten. Er kan moeilijk een verrader in ons midden zijn,' redeneerde Ryan. Hij had een punt.

'Zeg... als we op deze plek blijven haal ik wat zonnebrand, een boek en een handdoek en ga ik zonnen,' zei Brad ongeduldig. 'Kom op. We hebben een missie te volbrengen.'

Brad liep sloffend door het zand naar de stad... En er was geen reden om hem tegen te houden... Na een kwartier zwalken door het hete zand kwamen we aan bij de stad. Via een poort liepen we naar binnen. Bovenop de deurpost van de poort stond in kleurloze letters: "Sand-Blast City".

'Toerist-vriendelijk,' zei Wes.

De stad zag eruit alsof het een paar flinke opknapbeurten moest krijgen, voor het er weer fatsoenlijk uit wilde zien. Net als in New Mobotropolis was het midden van Sand-Blast City het belangrijkste punt van de stad. Toen we dit "belangrijke punt" zagen, stond we allemaal stil van verbazing...

'Wow,' zei Ryan.

'Wie wil hem nou als beeld,' zei ik. We keken tegen een groot beeld van Dr. Eggman aan. Hij had beide handen in zijn zijde, stond ietsje achterover gebogen en keek met die houding trots tegen de stad aan.

We bleven twee minuten lang naar het gigantische beeldhouwwerk van onze maker aan staan kijken.

_'Met staren komen we ook niet verder,' _dacht ik.

'Kom jongens... ik begin een stijve nek te krijgen.'

'Zouden we Prinses Sally niet vertellen van dit alles?' vroeg Josh.

'Nee,' zei ik. 'Ik zie geen gevaar nu en ik wil eerst de stad verder gaan bekijken voor ik de prinses foute informatie ga geven.'

'Waar wil je dan naartoe? We kunnen niet even langs het VVV-bureau gaan en vragen waar iedereen is,' zei Josh.

'We lopen gewoon rond...'

Met die woorden zette ik me in beweging en liep voorbij het standbeeld. Na vijf minuten stil te hebben gelopen zei Charmy:

'Ik denk dat de stad met opzet verlaten is.'

'Dat idee hebben we allemaal denk ik,' zei Wes tegen Tyler, terwijl hij een klein steentje voor zich uit schopte.

'Nee,' zei Ryan rondkijkend. 'Ik heb het idee dat we worden bespioneerd.'

'Als dat zo is,' zei Brad. 'Zullen we moeten splitsen.'

'Stem ik mee in. Splitsen iedereen,' beval ik. Ik had geen goed gevoel bij deze beslissing, maar ik vond het ook niet echt plezant als we worden bespioneerd. En er was geen andere mogelijkheid om ze kwijt te raken... als er werd bespioneerd. Toen ik me realiseerde dat we wellicht helemaal niet werden bespioneerd, was het al te laat. Iedereen was al een andere kant op gerend. Als een van hen in zijn eentje een groep Dark Egg Legionairs tegenkwam, zou hij kansloos zijn. Ik begon te rennen, schichtig rondkijkend naar verborgen tegenstanders. Niemand te zien. Na 500 meter te hebben gerend begon ik langzaam aan te doen. Ik moest mijn energie besparen voor als ik het nodig had. Er begon wat wind op te steken, iets wat heel aangenaam was in deze hitte. Ik veegde het zweet van mijn voorhoofd af. Ik stopte met lopen om eens rond te kijken en de omgeving in je op te nemen... In een onbekende stad raak je snel verdwaald. Ik stond in een klein gangetje. Links van me stonden enkele winkeltjes en wat studentenhuizen. Rechts was een groot, stenen gebouw, dat me deed denken aan een museum. Ik liep langzaam door, geïnteresseerd in wat het gebouw nu eigenlijk was. Het was na tien meter dat ik opmerkte dat de toon van mijn voetstappen was veranderd. In plaats van het sloffende geluid dat je krijgt als je in mul zand loopt, hoorde ik het geluid van iemand die over een metalen plaat met een laag zand erover loopt. Met deze realisatie stond ik stokstijf stil en keek naar mijn voeten, alsof die mijn grootste vijanden waren. Ik kon me niet herinneren wanneer ik voor het eerst het vreemde geluid had gehoord. Ik bukte me en schoof wat zand weg. Niks. Maar opgeven was nooit mijn ding. Ik begon meer zand weg te vegen en na enkele tientallen seconden voelde ik iets anders dan zand: metaal. Ik werd enthousiast en begon meer zand weg te vegen.

'Bingo,' zei ik in mezelf.

_'Maar wat doet dit hier? Het kan net zo goed niks zijn.'_

Ik begon me nu meer te interesseren in de omvang van het metaal. En na wat stampen en luisteren kwam ik erachter dat het rond was. Waar ik had gegraven was bijna aan het eind. Ik focuste me dus nu op het midden van de ijzeren cirkel en begon daar te graven. Hier stuitte ik veel eerder op het ijzer. En toen ik het ijzer kon ik wel een gat in de lucht springen. Een luik.

'It's my lucky day,' zei ik vrolijk. Mijn goede humeur verdween onmiddellijk toen ik aan het luik trok... dicht; op slot. Daar zat ik... Ik had een luik, misschien een luik naar antwoorden en nu zit dat luik dicht. Ik gromde en mompelde wat en begon te brainstormen over hoe ik dit probleem toch weer eens ging oplossen. Ik keek naar de winkeltjes en appartementen... misschien dat daar wat bruikbaars was. Maar ja... wat is bruikbaar tegen een ijzeren luik dat dicht zit. Ik keek nog eens naar het luik en zag waarom het gesloten was. Op het luik zaten twee handgrepen. Door die twee zat een ijzerenstang, die aan iedere zijde van het luik, links en rechts, door een handgreep op de ijzeren plaat ging. En vervolgens was die stang op een of andere manier vergrendeld met een slot. Een ijzerzaag zou helpen... maar het is schijnbaar een regel dat als je ergens op avontuur bent en je hebt wat nodig dat er, van alle dingen op aarde die je daar kan vinden, geen enkel gereedschap tussenzit die je nodig hebt. Zo ook nu. Na zeven winkels afstropen, waarvan er vier toegewijd waren aan de mode van de laatste tijd, had ik niks bruikbaars gevonden. Ik begon weer bij het luik te zitten, toen plotseling de oplossing mijn hoofd in kwam dwarrelen. Het was zo simpel dat ik wel kon flauwvallen van zijn domheid. Een Spin Dash zou dit met gemak kunnen oplossen. Een paar Spin Dashes later was er amper wat van een stang te ontdekken. Ik trok het luik omhoog. Met een hoop demonstrerend gepiep duwde ik het omhoog.

_'Dit ding moet nodig geolied worden.'_

Met het licht van de hete zon als het licht in de duisternis keek ik de ruimte in die ik net had geopend. Een ijzeren trap zat in de muur. Ik schatte de diepte op ongeveer vijf meter. Ik kroop in het luik en klom naar beneden. Toen ik mijn voeten neerzette op de grond onder me, merkte ik dat het van beton was. Die plaat was er dus alleen overheen gelegd. Heel vaag kon ik de contouren van boekenplanken ontdekken aan de zijdes van de ruimte. Een deur had ik nog niet gezien en zou ik ook niet gaan zien als ik meer licht zou krijgen. De wand aftasten leek me een mogelijkheid, maar ik had toch liever licht.

_'Wacht, had ik niet in een van die winkels een zaklantaarn gezien?'_

Ik was dolblij dat ik me nog kon herinneren dat ik ergens in een hoek een zaklamp had zien liggen. En ja hoor... ik was de geluksvogel van de dag. Een klik op het knopje vertelde me dat het ding het nog steeds deed. Ik ging snel terug en dook het gat in. Ik scheen de ruimte in. Tot mijn verbazing en woede kon ik nergens een deur vinden. Wat ik wel vond waren producten die men koel behoorde te houden... Ik kwam tot een vreselijke conclusie. Dit was een soort publieke koelkast voor de straatbewoners... Aangezien het zo heet is, is het in huis niet goed warm te houden. Ondergronds is het heerlijk koel. Ik kon mezelf wel voor m'n hoofd slaan. Al dat werk en denken voor niks... wat een tijdsverspilling. Ik klom de koelruimte weer uit en gooide de zaklamp met en boos gebaar weg in het zand. Ik had het toch niet meer nodig... dacht ik. Ik liep weer verder. Wat ze ook deden, het Dark Egg Legion was slim bezig. Je komt niet verder als je geen vijand ziet. Hoe breek je zoiets. Hoe haal je je vijand tevoorschijn. Ah... ik baalde toen echt van mijn beslissing om te splitsen... ik had ideeën nodig. En weet je... als robot gaat zoiets veel sneller. Daar heb je alle antwoorden binnen een paar minuten met enkele statistieken om het plan te beoordelen. Hier moet je er zelf naar zoeken in je eigen hoofd. Ik vind denken nog altijd raar. Ik pakte mijn walkietalkie en contacteerde Sally:  
'Hier Mark. Hoor je mij?'

Er klonk wat gekraak, maar toen hoorde ik Sally's stem door het ding.

'Hier Sally. Ik ontvang je luid en duidelijk. Waarom duurde het zolang? Is er iets mis?'

'Nou... nee. En dat is het probleem.'

'Wees eens duidelijker!'

'De stad is helemaal verlaten. Er is helemaal niemand aanwezig!'

'Da 's raar.'

'Uh-huh. En ik weet nu niet wat ik verder moet doen.'

Het bleef even stil aan de andere kant.

'Eh... Sally. Ben je er nog?'

'Ja. Ik ben er. Ik denk na.'

'Oh... oké.'

Al lopend, wachtte ik af wat Sally voor een antwoord had.

'Kom maar terug,' klonk het na vijf minuten door de walkietalkie. 'We halen jullie op bij de poort.'

'Begrepen. Over en sluiten.'


End file.
